


Blushing PINK

by TazWren



Series: PINK [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And lingerie bought for them, Awkwardness, Don't do it Ben!, F/M, Fictitious girlfriends, Hux is an amazing wingman, Lingerie, Ok he did it, Retail employee Rey, Shy Ben Solo, TWD Anniversary Exchange, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren
Summary: Ben Solo is struck by a beautiful girl, for the first time in his life, but has no clue how to talk to her. Enter a friend who gives him highly questionable advice.Or - how Ben Solo buys bags of lingerie for a non existent girlfriend!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Ben keeps buying lingerie from a store Rey works at just to talk to her.
> 
> LoveofEscapism thank you for your help with this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [The Writing Den Anniversary exchange collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/anniversaryficexchange) \- this amazing place is a hotbed of creativity!

 

 

Ben Solo is not most men - this he knows.

Most men would be able to walk up to the object of their affections and strike up a simple conversation, ask her for her number, ask her out, any number of easy possibilities. Most men would do more than just turn bright red the first time they see the most beautiful girl in the world sashay past where they sit, in the courtyard of the Flatiron Mall, and enter, of all places, a Victoria’s Secret PINK store. Most men would not walk past said lingerie store every single day, hoping to catch another glimpse of her, unable to actually screw up the courage to walk in and make eye contact.

Most men would not be bumbling, inexperienced virgins, at thirty-four, who have no idea what to do with their hands and feet and too-tall bodies on the best of days. Let alone the ones they catch a glimpse of her shining hazel eyes and bright smiles.  

So Ben goes about this the way he does with pretty much everything else in his life up until then - watching from afar, until he can watch no more, then inevitably turning to his friend Hux.

Hux, who’s been a combination of a blessing and a curse, all through high school and college, a constant presence in Ben’s life, even to the extent of working in the same office suites as he does, out in Interlocken. Hux, who for all his biting comments and constant irritability, never lets another person poke fun at Ben. And who hauls Ben’s sorry ass out on a Friday evening so that he has some semblance of a social life.

Hux, who now sits back, his wine forgotten, as he grins at Ben.

“Are you serious, Solo? That girl at the Victoria’s Secret store? And you haven’t spoken one word to her so far?”

Ben nods, a little worried about the fact that Hux’s grin is now spreading.

“Oh, this is going to be a lot of fun. Solo, my son, it’s time for you to start living. We’re going lingerie shopping!”

_It may have been a mistake to ask Hux what to do._

 

\--

 

It has definitely been a mistake to ask Hux, Ben thinks desperately as he is dragged out of the Village Tavern by a man on a mission.

“Hux, wait, I don’t even know what her name is! Why are we going shopping?” If he could wring his hands, he would. But even Ben knows that would look ridiculous on a man his size.

“Simple, you idiot - we find out her name, and get to talking, _all under the pretext of buying underwear._ ”

“But…but, they don’t have men’s underwear there!”

Hux comes to an abrupt halt, causing Ben to curse and backpedal so he doesn’t knock into him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hux sighs heavily before turning to Ben with a long-suffering look. “Ben, of course they don’t - it's a women’s store. We’re going to go browse for something sexy and lacy... for your girlfriend.”

Ben thinks this over and feels compelled to point out one glaring problem with Hux’s idea.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“ _Lingerie Girl_ doesn’t know that, Solo! Now, less talking, more walking!”

 

\--

 

“Hello! Welcome to Victoria’s Secret PINK! How can I help you gentlemen, today?” Her cheerful greeting is every bit as full of life as he’s expected, her voice a warm melody that is like the smokiest whiskey, but at the same time, as sparkling as what he imagines a peppermint mocha would sound like. At this point in time, Ben is not making any sense, even to himself; staring at her with wide eyes, clutching at his own lapels in mute desperation.

She looks at him with those bright, hazel eyes, and he imagines he sees a twinkle in their depths as she moves her head to the side quizzically at his lack of response, her dark, brown curls bouncing softly against her cheek and neck. Hux, of course, snake that he is, is standing back and leaving Ben to bear the brunt of her attention.

“Um, er… underwear?” Ben could die, now that the inane words have actually spilled from his mouth. _I’m not normally such an idiot_ , he wants to shout, but if he could say the right words, he wouldn’t be having a problem now, would he?!

“Okay, sure! Who are you buying for? Did you have a size and style in mind?”

Ben turns desperate eyes to Hux - this is getting more complex by the second! “Who are we buying for?”

He sees Hux is restraining himself from rolling his eyes as he steps up to address her. “Ben is looking for something for his girlfriend - it's their anniversary in a few days…” he peers at her badge and then smiles urbanely at her, “Rey, may I call you Rey?”

 _Rey_.

What a beautiful name. Perfect for the streak of sunshine that she is. Perfect for the light that seems to shine from her every time she smiles, her pert mouth with those pink lips spreading to reveal even white teeth.

Ben is jolted out of his contemplation of her name when Rey turns to him with a smile. “Oh, certainly, we're sure to have something suitable. Do you know what she’d like? What’s her size?”

For the life of him, Ben can’t do anything but imagine her, Rey, in the frothy confections that are on display around them in the store.

“I… don’t really know? Sort of your size?” Has his voice always been so hoarse?

Rey blinks for a moment before she gamely smiles again, evidently not one to be defeated, even by an utterly clueless and slightly creepy customer. “I’m sure we can find something she’ll love. Let me show you a few options!” Rey darts away, flitting from section to section, picking some things up, dropping others.

 

\--

 

An hour later, and laden with wisps of lace that make him blush to look at, much less handle, Ben leaves the store in a daze, a grinning Hux in his wake. 

He has no idea what he just paid for, his attention having been riveted by Rey’s lilting voice and bright eyes the whole time. At some point, he is pretty sure he heard the words ‘crotchless panties’ and is not sure he even wants to know what the hell he agreed to while on autopilot.

Turning to his friend who is still sporting an ungodly smirk, Ben asks in despair, “Exactly what the hell did all that achieve?  How does this help me to…” He stops, not certain he knows what it is he had hoped to be able to do.

“Simple, you go back after a few days and tell Rey that your girlfriend didn’t like what you picked out for her, and you want to get her something else.”

“I am pretty sure you can’t return underwear, even if the person you bought them for is fictional.”

“You don’t return them, Solo. You buy something new! And use the opportunity to talk to her.”

Ben pauses at this before replying, “Exactly how much underwear am I going to have to buy?”

Hux smirks, “As much as it takes, son, as much as it takes.”

 

\---

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a slow afternoon in the store when the door opens for a potential customer and Rey lifts her head from her spot by the register with a welcoming smile, happy to take a break from the studying she's doing during the downtime.

Her smile falters for a moment when she realizes it is the same man from a few days earlier, who was buying lingerie as an anniversary gift.  _ Ben _ . The same man that she’s noticed a few times, walking past the store, eating lunch outside the Village Tavern, doing any number of mundane things that people do.

Only, other people don’t snag her eye the way this particular person does. She’s not sure if it's the height, or the breadth of his shoulders, the thick waves of midnight hair, the unusual, but attractive face, or the deep, dark eyes behind thin glasses. But she finds herself noticing him everywhere, all the time. Until the day he walked into her store to buy underwear for his girlfriend, effectively killing any tendrils of hope, even before they have an opportunity to form.

Now he appears to be back for more. Some girls had all the luck. Still, Rey has a job to do.

“Oh, hello, welcome back to Victoria’s Secret PINK! What can I help you with?” Rey gives him what she hopes is a welcoming smile.

Ben blushes to the tips of his ears, peeking out through his hair - she needs to stop thinking about how adorable it is that he’s this embarrassed, buying something for his girlfriend. She needs to stop thinking  _ he’s adorable,  _ full stop.

He is evidently shy, and Rey's actually a little surprised he is here on his own, considering how the last time his friend did most of the talking and selecting, while Ben stood there looking thoroughly dazed.

“Um, she, my… girlfriend didn't quite like what I'd got her,” Ben says, his head ducked down as he stared at a spot near her feet,  and Rey is struck by how beautiful his deep, low voice is, before she is immediately recalled by what he actually said. His girlfriend doesn't like anything of that quite  expensive collection he bought? She feels a pang for him, the poor man had tried so hard and to think that…

Again, Rey slams the mental brakes before she ventures into dangerous territory. A little sorrowfully she tells him, “I'm so sorry, sir, but we don't offer exchanges. Store policy, I'm afraid.”

“Ben.”

“What? I mean, pardon me?” Rey flushes at her uncharacteristic abruptness.

He looks up at her from beneath his brows, his eyes a warm brown.

“Please don't call me 'Sir’. Ben is fine,” he says, looking a little anxious, “and I didn't mean I wanted to exchange what I bought. I want to buy something else. I just… want to find her something nice, y'know?”

Rey stares at him - he wants to buy something more? She knows the salesperson in her should be rejoicing at the opportunity for a repeat customer. However, she's too busy feeling bad for the big, sweet - if awkward - giant, who's anxious to get something right for the lady in his life. Lucky bint that she is.

“Of course,” she says softly. “What did you have in mind?”

He shuffles for a moment, before looking up at her again in that shy way he has. “Maybe, you could help pick out something you think is nice?”

Rey blinks before nodding - it makes sense of course, since his friend had been the one to do most of the selecting the last time. Stands to reason he wants a woman's opinion. Still, Rey can't help but feel like there's something else to his request. Or so she wishes.

\--

In the end, Ben asks her to just pick out a couple of sets she likes, because what does he know, anyway, and that's that.

When she leads Ben over to the register to ring up the purchases, he glances at the books she's left out on the counter, before reaching over to flip a cover as she scans the items and rings up the total.

“Management studies? Are you a student?” he asks, sounding oddly concerned.

“Kind of? I'm taking some evening classes to build up my skill sets, make myself more marketable. Will that be cash or card?” Rey glances up at him as she asks, and sees him staring at her.

“Er, marketable?” he asks tentatively as he pushes a credit card into the terminal in front of him.

“To a potential employer, I mean.” She  smiles wryly, as handing him his bagged purchases and receipts.  “It's not like I want to be in store-front sales for all my life.”

“What is it you want to do, then? For the rest of your life?” he asks her, surprising her with the question, looking at her in a strangely intent way.

“You know, I’ve never thought about it in those terms before?” Rey gives him a bemused smile, “Something to figure out, I guess.”

“Of course, I didn’t mean to pry.” He backs away, flushing. “Thank you, for your help with this.”

Ben turns around and leaves the store before Rey can even blink, leaving her wondering what had just happened.

Just as abruptly he leaves, then, he’s coming back through the doors, his jaw set. Rey watches as he strides towards her, backlit by the afternoon sun, looking for all the world like a dark warrior. The thought makes something in her clench, and she blows out a breath to try and gain some equilibrium.

Before she knows it, he’s at the counter, pulling the receipt out of his bag, and scribbling something on it before he shoves the piece of paper at her.

“You can check on here for any internships or openings. That’s the company I work for, and I know we hire a lot of people who are transitioning from other kinds of jobs. And that’s my email, so if you let me know when you apply, I can help push the application with the hiring manager.”

When she stares at the slip in his hand and then back up at him, he flushes, before mumbling, “I swear I’m not being creepy or anything like that. Just… you know what, I’m just going to go.”  He drops the receipt on the counter in front of her and whirls to leave. And stops when she finally calls out.

“Ben, wait!”

Rey runs over to where he’s halted, tense and vibrating. “I’m sorry, you caught me by surprise - no one’s ever done something like that for me. It’s very kind of you, thank you!” She sticks her hand out and Ben hesitantly raises his, slowly closing the gap between their palms before his larger hand is wrapping around hers.

A shiver runs through her at the contact and she can barely hold back a gasp at the tingle she feels in her fingers. He must feel something too by the shock on his face, and then he’s retracting his hand and ducking his head in a quick nod.

Then, as though he didn’t just offer to help turn Rey’s world on its head, he’s rushing out of the store, leaving her staring at her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KTF, 
> 
> _'...please forgive me,_  
>  _I know not what I do,_  
>  _please forgive me,_  
>  _I can't stop loving you...'_

Ben’s phone dings while he is at lunch with Hux, a few days after his last encounter with Rey. By this time, he’s worked himself up into a state of fugue over the fact that he hasn’t heard from her, and still feels too ridiculous to go buy some more lingerie no-one actually needs.

Looking at his phone, he notices the red notification alerting him to a new email, it makes his heart leap - it’s from _her_! She’s actually reached out about the internship offer that Ben still can’t believe he made. It had been offered  in all seriousness though, he doesn’t like the idea of Rey having to struggle for anything when he can help...but he is getting ahead of himself.

“What’s with that silly smile, Solo? Did Lingerie Girl finally toss you a bone?” Hux quirks an eyebrow at Ben mooning over the short email where she only thanks him, again, and gives him the rec number for the job she’s applied for.

“She sent me an email.” Ben can’t stop himself from beaming at his friend as he flips his phone over and resumes eating.

“Wow, email huh? In my day, we just texted. Or called each other,” Hux snorts, his amusement blatant.

Flushing, Ben keeps his attention on his poke bowl as he mumbles, “It's not _like_ that - she applied for a job at my company and I’d offered to help push things through.” He looks up at Hux’s loud laugh.

“Jesus, Solo! Are you trying to _recruit_ her or date her? You do know this isn’t going to go the way you think?”

Now almost permanently red, Ben glares, an unknown tempest brewing in him at the thought of Hux laughing at Rey, or implying _worse_. “Back off, I’m just trying to help her out.”

Hands out placatingly, Hus subsides. “Hey, I’m just looking out for you, man - not saying there’s anything wrong with helping her.” Then, he continues, more seriously, “However, if you do want to ask her out, don’t string the story for too long, ok? Make a move, Solo. You obviously know how to talk to her.” Hux motions towards the phone.

Ben knows he’s right. Of course he’s right. The thought of telling Rey what he really feels is terrifying, though, and Ben is left eating the rest of his lunch in morose silence.

\--

“Ben, hi!”

He’d know that bright, sunshine-filled voice anywhere - Ben’s head snaps up and he stares open-mouthed at Rey who’s standing in the doorway of his office. _She’s in his office!_

He is riveted by how different she looks, outside of her store uniform, in a neat green sheath that complements her colouring, and leaves her toned arms bare. He's probably staring but he finds he's unable to say anything articulate to this vision in the doorway.

At his lack of response, she laughs, a delightful tinkle that breaks against him like waves on a rock, shaking him awake. He jumps out of his chair and rounds the desk, awkwardly gesturing for her to come in and sit down.

Rey steps in, looking around the office as she does, giving Ben the moment he needs to gather himself. Clearing his throat he tries to start talking, “Good to see you, Rey, you’re here for the interview, right? When is it?”

“Oh, it's already done, and I think it went well…wow, are these yours?” She’s peering at the medals pinned to the corkboard in the corner, along with other bits of his life.

“Err, yes - I used to swim in college.” He’s inexplicably embarrassed about sharing his achievements with her, although he’s normally quite proud of them. For some reason it feels like showing off.

She smiles warmly as she spins back around. “That’s amazing! Hey, I actually wondered if you were free and if I could buy you a coffee or maybe even lunch? I want to thank you for all your help.” For some reason, she’s blushing and her eyes dart away from his as he tries to process what she’s just asked him. Rey’s asking him out.

 _No she’s not, you idiot, she’s just being nice and saying thank you._ Ben can almost _hear_ Hux’s voice in his head and, as always, he’s right. However, it doesn’t mean Ben’s going to pass up the opportunity.

“There’s no need for all that - glad I could help.” Her face falls a little bit at his response, so Ben rushes to clarify, “Oh, and I’m happy to go grab a coffee or a bite with you now - come on, there’s a little cafe downstairs where we can sit out in the sun.”

Her sunny smile tells him he’s got at least _something_ right, and he’s floating on a cloud as he walks her downstairs.

\--

“You know, I could get used to this?”

Ben silently agrees as he sits back and watches Rey lean forward and turn her face to the sun. He hasn’t seen anything quite so beautiful as this woman in front of him, and he’s desperate to know just a little bit more about her. Before he can say anything, Rey takes a sip of her coffee and moans in appreciation.

The blood leaves Ben’s head in such a southerly rush that he goes dizzy, gripping the edge of the table with a white-knuckled grip in an effort to keep his balance, and his dignity. Oblivious to his state, Rey opens her eyes and looks up at Ben - for just a moment their eyes catch, before they both redden and look away.

Clearing his throat, Ben asks, as he feels himself regain his sanity,  “So, when will you know about the job?”

“Well, they did say there could be a few rounds of interviews, so I guess this will take a few weeks?”

He nods absently - that does sound fairly standard. Then, Hux’s advice firmly in mind, Ben decides to man up and step out of the safe zone of discussing either underwear or potential jobs. After all, no time like the present!

“So, what do you like to do when you aren’t working or studying, Rey?”

“What I _would_ like to do is spend some time in the art galleries or trek up into the mountains. Or go watch movies at the Mall. Or catch the Knights of Ren in concert! But, right now, I don’t _have_ the time to indulge myself. So, it’s mostly just flopping on the couch with Netflix for company.” She smiles deprecatingly.

“What, and no chill?” He can’t resist teasing, unsure where the boldness is coming from, but enjoying the way her eyes widen in outrage. He knows it’s only in jest, the accompanying grin being a dead giveaway.

“Ben Solo, I can’t believe you just asked me that! And no!”

He grins at her and shrugs - something about Rey is making it easy for him to just _be_ and not have to think so hard. Maybe it’s because everything she’s just said is what he likes to do. With the exception of one thing.

“Who are the Knights of Ren? I don’t think I’ve heard of them.” He deflects, silently rejoicing that she hasn’t indicated having a boyfriend to… well, _chill_ with.

He catches her staring at him, before she scrambles to dig her phone out of her purse. “Oh, are you in for a treat - do you like Rock music at all?”

As Ben nods, Rey thrusts her phone at him, showing him results for a Punk Rock band listing several songs on the top one hundred billboards, with a couple having been in the top ten for three months straight. There are several pictures of a tall, dark-haired man screaming into a microphone. His black hair is long and thick, and he has a short goatee in almost all of his photos.

“They do look pretty good - I assume that’s their lead singer?” He gestures with his chin as he hands the phone back to Rey.

“Yes, that’s Kylo Ren, he is _such_ a good singer! His voice is so smooth and velvety, I swear it’s what aged whiskey must sound like!”

Chuckling, Ben shakes his head at her, trying to ignore the tiny pinch of jealousy, “You sound like you’re quite taken with him.”

Flushing, Rey smiles down at the phone. “He sounds really good, what can I say?” Then she pauses, tilting her head consideringly before looking back and forth between Ben and the phone. “You know, you look a lot like him.”

“Who looks a lot like whom?”

Ben starts when he sees Hux standing next to them - he’s been so absorbed in talking to Rey, he hasn’t even noticed his friend approaching. With a gulp, he takes in Hux’s knowing expression as he looks from Ben to Rey.

“Oh, hello! Do you work here as well? You’re all so lucky - this is such a lovely place!”

“Yes, yes I do. It’s Rey isn’t it?” Hux smiles as he smoothly sits down across from them, unbuttoning his blazer as he does so. When she nods he asks again, “So, who looks like what?”

Rey smiles up at Ben, her eyes dancing. “I was just saying that Ben here looks a lot like this singer, Kylo Ren.” She turns the phone to Hux who looks at it briefly before squinting at his friend as though measuring him.

“Eh, I don’t know. I don’t see it. Solo isn’t edgy enough.” Hux’s steady appraisal has Ben flushing - it’s not as though he _wants_ to look like this guy, whose _velvety_ voice Rey seems entranced by. On the other hand…

Surprisingly, Rey stands up for him, snorting, “You don’t know what you’re talking about - look at that build, and those cheekbones, and the hair and that pout! They could be twins!” Seeing Hux’s amused smile she reddens and sits back, biting her lip.

“Well, in that case, I guess I stand corrected.” Hux inclines his head at her and crooks an eyebrow at Ben.

Now flustered, Rey looks at her watch and exclaims as she jumps up and gethers her things, “Oh, is that the time! I’ve got to get back for my shift.”

“Thank you again, Ben. I’ll keep you posted on how things go.” She sticks her hand out for him to shake and then, shooting a nervous smile at Hux, she darts away.

They watch her disappear in the direction of the exit, before Hux leans back and grins at Ben. “Solo, my son, it looks like the fish is on the hook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KTF's KOR & Kylo Ren just had to be cameoed here, and the descriptions are an almost direct lift from the first chapter of her [LRBNQ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747861/chapters/34097774)


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Ben Solo walks into the store, Rey cannot help the grin that splits her face. Until she catches herself and dials it back - it's like a bucket of cold water has been tossed on her when she remembers that he can only be there for one thing. It doesn't matter how easy it'd felt to chat with him, or how her insides had warmed when he teased her. Or the electric jolt she felt upon shaking his hand before running away that afternoon.

She still cringes as she remembers how shamelessly she'd catalogued his features, right to his face. Her face heats as she remembers that mocking smile his friend had given her, certainly having seen straight through her and her Ben Solo-shaped crush.  

It’ll do her well to remember that the man is probably back in to buy things for his girlfriend.  _ Seriously, how many sets of lingerie did the woman need? And why did Ben need to buy them for her?  _ Jealousy and righteous indignation are not a good combination she concludes as she watches him cross the store.

Looking nervous, Ben steps up to the counter she's forced herself to remain behind. Before she can roll out their stock greeting, he's speaking to her, in that soft, deep voice that just  _ does _ things to her.

“Hi, do you have minute? I need to talk to you...privately.”

Rey's stomach plummets, and she's sure she knows what this is about. She reminds herself that she probably owes Ben an apology, behaving the way she did, after everything he's done for her. Her voice is cracking as she responds.

“Um, sure Ben. Did you mean right now?”

He shifts, looking comfortable, and casts a glance around the store at the few shoppers browsing.

“Do you have a break or something? I can wait.” He points a thumb at the doors behind him, and the courtyard beyond.

A quick glance at her watch tells Rey that she's got one coming up.

“Is in about twenty minutes okay?” Now, her stomach is trying to claw its way up her throat, but she just swallows and hangs on to her smile for dear life. If there's one thing retail service has taught her, it's how not to crack under pressure.

“Yes, that'll be just fine. I'll be outside if you want to come find me when you get free”

A relieved-looking smile makes a quick appearance at her nod and then Ben is gone,  leaving the store and a very nervous Rey behind him.

\--

When Rey walks out into the courtyard, she sees Ben pacing across from her, a hand jammed in his pocket as another rakes through his hair, leaving the dark strands slipping in disarray. It looks like he's been doing that for a while, going by the state of his normally neat look. It almost looks like he's worried about something.

Noticing her approach, Ben stops and hovers uncertainly for a moment before he stalks up to her, his face intent and looking like he's come to some sort of a decision. Rey gulps at the thought of what that might be.

“Ben, I'm so sorry…”

“Rey, there's something...”

They both start and stop at the same time, awkwardly flushing before Ben gestures towards her.

“You go first.”

“I'm so sorry Ben, it was very inappropriate of me the other day. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable,” she says in a rush, twisting her fingers together to keep from fidgeting or doing something stupid with them. Like reach for him.

He looks at her blankly, before frowning. “Sorry? What are you sorry for?”

Oh, God. He was going to make her actually say it.

“For what I said to your friend, about you, and…”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ !” His face clears before he blushes deeply, evidently remembering what she'd said. “That's okay, there's nothing to apologize for.”

Now it's Rey's turn to look blank. “Then, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I… you see… um, the thing is…” he starts and stops a few times, before he's clutching at his hair again and turning, walking a few paces away while muttering under his breath.

Spinning around he stares at the ground, clenching his fists as he blurts, “Idon'treallyhaveagirlfriendI'msosorryIliedtoyouRey.”

Rey is sure she couldn't have heard what she thought she did, 'cause that garbled message sounds like Ben's saying he doesn't have a girlfriend. And that can't possibly be true, no matter how much she wants it to be, given all the frills and laces and things she's watched him buy, even picked for him.

He's still not looking at her though, and she really needs to know what the hell is going on, or she isn't going to survive the galloping in her chest.

“What did you say?” Her voice sounds distant, even to herself, thready and thin.

Ben looks up sharply, his eyes widening in alarm and then he's there, right there, clutching her arms with a frantic look.

“Rey, are you okay? Oh God, please don't faint!”

The heat of his large hands seeps through where he's holding on to her and she can feel the warmth calling to her.  _ Grounding her _ . She grips his forearms and asks again, “What did you just say, Ben? I'm not going to faint, just answer me.”

Huffing, he says in a low voice, his eyes sliding away from hers, “I'm sorry I lied Rey, I don't have a girlfriend.” Then, like a rock rolling downhill, gathering speed as it does, he rushes on, “I… I've never done anything like this, I swear! I didn't know how to talk to you, and then Hux had this idea to pretend I'm buying something for a girl, and then, then one thing just led to another.”

Ben stops, looking miserable. “I'm sorry.” he whispers again.

Rey takes a deep breath - she's not sure what to do with the information he's just told her. On the one hand, there's a part of her rejoicing at the revelation, yet on the other hand, he did actively lie to her.

_ Yes, but to talk to you, you silly bint. And he's here, telling you he's sorry! _

Rey shakes him. “Then why did you come back a second time? And what about the interview? Was all that a lie as well?”

Ben hangs his head. “I was supposed to try to get to know you and -”

“While buying underwear for your girlfriend? What kind of a person did you think I was?” There's a bite to her tone, she can't stop the hurt from seeping through.

He rears up, looking stricken. “No, Rey, I never thought that you… I could never… I just… Fuck! I wasn't lying when I made the offer, I just wanted to help.”

Rey looks up at him - there’s no doubt he's being genuine, she sees that, the look in his eyes confirms it. Something tight inside her starts to unfurl, tendrils of hope curling around her. She knows which way she's going to go, but doesn't want to give in straight away.

“Why? Why me?” she whispers.

Ben pauses and takes a deep breath before he bends to look her in the eye.

“Because you're smart and resourceful and willing to work for what you want. Because you're like a ray of sunshine on a cold, grey day. Because I haven't stopped thinking about you since the first day I saw you. Becau-”

Whatever Ben was going to say next will have to wait - he's too busy holding on for dear life to Rey who's pulled him down and is kissing him soundly.

What starts as a desperate press of lips quickly escalates when Ben gasps and Rey takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He hesitates for a second before he's winding his arms around her, pulling her against himself, giving as good as he gets.

When they finally, reluctantly part, giving in to the need to breathe, Ben looks at her with wonder in his glazed eyes. He trails his fingers over her cheek as though to check she's real, and then, smiling, finishes what he was saying.

“Because you take my breath away.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking - how can this end here? How can a gift for KTF not have more? 😱
> 
> BWHAHAHA 😉


	5. E for Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your panties, this baby's going E-rated!

        

[Fucking PINK!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653806)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it - please show this story some love and comment :)
> 
> Check out all the other amazing stories in the exchange collection.


End file.
